mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie
About Pinkie Pie is one of the main 7 ponies of My Little Pony. Her catchphrase is generally "Absolutely definitely positively pink", though it can vary a bit.. Her debut is in the episode A Charming Birthday where she suggests the 8th charm bracelet for Kimono. She appears in all the G3 movies and a few of the shorts. She tends to be more intelligant than other ponies as she analyzes what others have told her just to make sure she isn't misunderstanding. “This is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie knows a lot about a lot of things. Like on her birthday, we all got a lesson in how to properly blow up and tie off a balloon. A good tip, but since we already knew how, we pretended we didn’t. After all, it was her birthday.” ''- Razzaroo's description of Pinkie Pie in "A Charming Birthday". Appearance This version of Pinkie Pie has multiple similarities with her FiM counterpart. Her hair is pink (albeit a lighter shade), her eyes are blue and she features balloons as her cutie mark. She also love parties, though is less silly when it comes to interacting with others or less angry when things don't go her way. PinkiePieACharmingBirthday.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "A Charming Birthday". PinkiePieFriendsAreNeverFarAway.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "Friends Are Never Far Away". PinkiePieAVeryMintyChristmas.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "A Very Minty Christmas". Pinkiepie.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "The Runaway Rainbow". PinkiePiePinkiePieandtheLadybugJamboree.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "Pinkie Pie and the Ladybug Jamboree". PinkiePiePositivelyPink.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "Positively Pink". PinkiePieTheWorld'sBiggestTeaParty.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show. PinkiePieMeetthePonies.jpg|Pinkie Pie in "Meet the Ponies". Status Pinkie pie is the main character of the "Core 7" and is the leader of the group. As such, while she shares the love of fun and parties of her ''FiM counterpart, she is somewhat more down-to-earth. Merchandise As a character seen in all of the G3 movies and The World's Biggest Tea Party, Pinkie Pie has gotten lots of merchandise over the years and is included in several of the books. PinkiePieIwithVideo.jpg|Pinkie Pie's first release as a toy with "A Charming Birthday" VHS. OriginalG3Stickers.jpg|A sheet of stickers featuring Pinkie Pie and others. LipGlossCompact.jpg|Pinkie Pie among others on Flavored Lip Gloss Compact. PinkiePieSurpriseInk.jpg|Pinkie Pie on the front of a Surprise Ink Game Book. SunnyDazePinkiePiePillowCase.jpg|Pinkie Pie on a pillow case (she's on the other side but can be seen through the this side). ActivityFunPurse.jpg|Pinkie Pie with Sunny Daze on the front of an Activity Fun Purse. PinkiePiePiepPartyFun.jpg|Pinkie Pie's 2nd release in a new pose and new accessories. PinkiePieStyling.jpg|Styling Size Pinkie Pie. PinkiePieValentine'sDayDressUp.jpg|Pinkie Pie's release for Valentine's Day. Stickerland.jpg|Pinkie Pie with Cheerilee (left) and Starsong on the front of a Stickerland containing 4 pages of stickers. PinkiePieBoardBook.jpg|Pinkie Pie on one of 3 packaged Board Books. PinkiePieClassicColoringBook.jpg|Pinkie Pie on the cover of a coloring book during the era of the new artwork style. Core7BirthdayBag.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the gamg on a birthday bag. PinkiePieOrnament.jpg|A Pinkie Pie ornament. Trivia Her voice sounds like Orange Blossom from Strawberry shortcake Berry Bity City adventures Pinkie Pie's voice makes an apperance in a special G3 promo where she greets the viewers. Pinkie Pie is one of roughly 14 characters in The World's Biggest Tea Party live show. Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:A Charming Birthday Category:Cameo Ponies Category:Pink Ponies